<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alternating Dimensions by Bitway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256145">Alternating Dimensions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway'>Bitway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Roleswap AU, i dont remember things fully but uhh?? its just a oneshot, synchro dimension is the big bad now, this is old and has been sitting in my drafts for YEARS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri wishes he didn't have to chase after Serena, but it doesn't seem like he has a choice. If only he could run into that duelist that snatched her so he could go home and forget this ever happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yugo &amp; Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alternating Dimensions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hope wherever you're taking me, this time it'll be right where I want to be."</p>
<p>Yuri lets out a sigh as he stares at his ace monster, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. It had been acting up lately, as if trying to lead him somewhere- to someone. He wasn't sure why and the only conclusion he could come to involved that stranger with a similar face. Ever since they'd crossed paths, his life had changed. And not for the better.</p>
<p>He takes a quick glance back to his school, his home. His dragon always led him back here after traveling through dimensions. Perhaps it was it's way of apologizing for leading him on some wild goose chase.</p>
<p>The boy lets out a low hum, tapping the card against his chin. It's not like he wished to hop through dimensions. But, it's not like he had a choice either.</p>
<p>Serena, his classmate, had been captured right before his very eyes a few nights ago. The stranger had appeared on a motorcycle, knocked her out, snatched her, and then simply disappeared. Yuri was very certain that Serena could handle her own. That guy had picked the wrong girl to capture, but she had yet to come home. So, the part of being a hero landed upon him as he was the only who could dimension hop for the time being.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Thanks a lot, Venom.'</em>
</p>
<p>The teen catches a glow coming from his card and pulls it back. The dragon's image was shining. A sign that he'd be sent to another dimension shortly. And he hoped that it would be the right one this time. The last ones he landed in had only been a complete headache to deal with.</p>
<p>"Let's get this going, shall we?" He breathes out. Yuri closes his eyes as the card begins to shine too bright. The light begins to grow and grow, eventually even loping him in it. And within a few seconds, he was gone.</p>
<p>Dimension hopping always left a weird feeling in his stomach. It's not a natural thing, he's aware of that. It's not every day you hear someone they're going to a different dimension. It always left him wondering how and why he possessed that ability. He never found an answer.</p>
<p>Once the odd feeling passes and the light dims, his eyes begin to flutter open. As his vision becomes clear, Yuri finds the view surprisingly pleasant. It almost reminds him of the second dimension he had traveled to, although this one was more…lavish. There were those in wealthy attire and pure white school uniforms. Those not in uniform cheered those that passed by. It made him roll his eyes.</p>
<p>The sound of engines roaring through the air cause his head to turn. There's a highway overhead with a couple of motorcyclists passing by. Huge flying duel monsters accompany them. And a couple tune into a single monster.</p>
<p>"The Synchro Dimension."</p>
<p>Yuri clicks his tongue as he makes the realization. He glances around before moving into the shadows of the closest building. While he's grateful to have landed in the right place, he really wished that he would have been left somewhere he could have an easier time fitting in. He stuck out like a sore thumb with his Obelisk Blue uniform.</p>
<p>The fusion duelist knows he can't remain here forever. He has to find that duelist that has his face. If he finds his D-Wheel, he'll find that annoying bastard. If only he was more well versed in the different models he could attempt to gather some information. He couldn't exactly stroll up to someone and ask if they'd seen a white one with a hornet motif and expect the right answer.</p>
<p>A hand is pressed to his head as he rubs his temples. He already regrets having come to this stupid dimension. Perhaps he should have asked Dennis or Sora to accompany him so he could use them as a distraction.</p>
<p>An alarm sounds and that causes Yuri to jump. He forces his body up against the wall while trying to peer out. Worry of him being spotted slowly dies down when he finds people flocking towards a huge screen. Being displayed on it is…a duel.</p>
<p>"Did they really need a sound like <em>that</em> to get their attention?"</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes before thinking- this is his chance to move. Yuri waits a few more seconds before walking out of his hiding spot. He keeps a cool face while his eyes dart around for that synchro duelist.</p>
<p>The fusion duelist tries to think ahead. Try to figure out how long he would be here and just what he could do to make his search easier. Normally, he was one for planning before jumping into something, but he was hardly ever given time with all this dimension hopping.</p>
<p>Something in his chest begins to stir, a familiar yet alien feeling. He seems to lose control over his own body as another force takes control. It leads him on a straight path towards one of the tallest buildings here. Another engine roars. It's closer than the last and very, <em>very</em> familiar. Somehow, he's able to gain control over his body, allowing him to take a defensive stance.</p>
<p>A familiar D-Wheel ends up practically flying overhead. It causes the fusion duelist to take a step back as it comes crashing down before him. It lands perfectly before circling him. Showing him that he's been caught. Eventually, the D-Wheel comes to a stop.</p>
<p>Yuri smirks.</p>
<p>"Looks like I've finally found you."</p>
<p>"Found me?" The synchro duelist pauses, taking off his helmet to reveal his face. It resembled Yuri's aside from the navy blue hair with yellow side swept bangs and bright blue eyes. The boy was glaring at him. "I think it's the other way around. I finally found you, you fusion scum!"</p>
<p>"See it as you will, but you made my search for you so much easier. Anyway…" Yuri crosses his arms, relaxing in his stance now that he's found this stranger. "You called me that last time. Haven't you thought of anything new?"</p>
<p>"Fusion scum is just fusion scum."</p>
<p>"You're one to talk. If I recall, didn't you say your name was similar to fusion?"</p>
<p>"It has nothing to do with fusion! It's Yugo!" He barks while stomping his foot. "Other dimensions are really dumb if they can't even get my damn name right."</p>
<p>"Maybe you should have been in my dimension then. It's more fitting for you, name and all, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Yugo seemed to fall so easily to Yuri's words. He was already growing frustrated, a hand slamming down onto his own D-Wheel. Now he has to wonder how he let a hot-headed idiot like him ever take Serena.</p>
<p>"I'll make you eat those words!"</p>
<p>Yuri chuckles as that's the best he could come up with.</p>
<p>"Sure you will. But, before you supposedly do that…care to tell me where Serena is? You know, the girl you kidnapped from my dimension?"</p>
<p>"Huh? You want to know where she is? Well, of course I know! She's-" he pauses. "Wait a second! I'm not telling you!"</p>
<p>"You won't even spill your secret to me? After I came all this way just for you. Hmph. Well, you're not that good of a military dog if you nearly told an enemy your secrets."</p>
<p>"I don't tell anyone anything! And I'm not telling you shit!"</p>
<p>Yugo begins to rev his vehicle. He starts it up and begins driving it straight towards Yuri in a fit of rage. Yuri's eyes widen as the D-Wheel comes towards him. He just barely manages to jump out of the way.</p>
<p>"Someone doesn't know how to drive…" He mumbles under his breath. Now as he keeps his eyes on the speeding vehicle, he prepares himself to dodge if necessary. And it seems like Yugo is trying to run him over a second time.</p>
<p>"We'll see you talk after I run you over!" Yugo shouts before driving towards him, again.</p>
<p>Yuri absolutely hates the idea that he has to run, but standing in this open area just makes him an easy target. He'd have to find a place that his D-Wheel wouldn't fit into. Even if he considers running into a building, he has a feeling this idiot would just crash in after him.</p>
<p>Once he dodges his next attack, Yuri begins to move. He could hear Yugo spewing insults at him, calling him a coward and so on. He rolls his eyes. He was being strategic and trying to not get killed by this reckless driver.</p>
<p>Running from a D-Wheel isn't easy. It's faster than him and he can't always keep looking back to see Yugo charging at him. He has to focus on Yugo and finding a place to temporarily escape. It's not as easy as it looks.</p>
<p>It's even worse when he finds an alleyway that he could slide into only to have Yugo stop his cursed motorcycle in front of it. Yuri clicks his tongue in annoyance.</p>
<p>"Since you're being a pest…" Yuri starts, bringing up his arm with his duel disk on. "Let's settle this."</p>
<p>"Now you're speaking my language. Not that you'll be winning of course. The almighty Yugo never loses!"</p>
<p>It takes all of Yuri's will power to not utter an insult that would piss him off into a road rage.</p>
<p>Just as he activates his duel disk, his body begins to feel strange. Like before. Like how it was when he dimension hopped. But this time, it was even worse. As if he had to duel him. Had to fuse with him.</p>
<p>The strange feeling doesn't last long. He hears a voice- Serena's calling out to him. He begins to glance around, hoping to find her and hoping to get back home. Unfortunately, he doesn't have that wish answered.</p>
<p>Instead a light envelops him and he disappears from Yugo's sight. He isn't even sure where he landed- is he still in the same dimension? All he knows is that he's in a dirtier area compared to before. It looks as if he's in the slums. Engines roar and he knows that, yes, he's still in the synchro dimension just…elsewhere.</p>
<p>Yuri lets out an annoyed sigh. He was going to get rid of that same face problem and get Serena while he was at it too. But, at least he has an idea of where she is. And now that he he's been teleported away from Yugo, he can have some time to think. He'd make a plan to get her back and kick Yugo's ass at the same time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>